


Deana

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Dean is a girl





	Deana

The thing Deana thinks about the most is her angel stopping her in some dark alleyway or even just reaching across sometime they’re in the impala to bring his warm hand under her skirt and rub her clit through her panties. He’d never do it, not in a million years. He’s completely clueless about that kind of thing. Still, she thinks about how wet she’d get and Cas just tracing light circles over her pussy until finally he just moves her underwear to the side and starts finger fucking her until she cums all over the fingers of the one who raised her from Hell. 


End file.
